


Un pacte avec le diable

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cultural References, Dark, Gen, Introspection, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 4x18, où John doit prendre une cruelle décision concernant Aeryn et Scorpius. Un pacte signé avec du sang, et John a entendu parler de Faust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pacte avec le diable

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannon

Le sang de Scorpius est chaud, amer et salé, et son goût ressemble plus à celui des larmes, avec un arrière-goût qui rend John nauséeux. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement le fardeau qui vient avec. Il vient de signer un pacte avec un démon, en lettres de sang.

Et maintenant Scorpius lèche son propre doigt avec satisfaction, et c'est toujours moins obscène que la façon dont il buvait le sang de John, comme s'il le possédait entièrement, par ce "rituel Scarran" qui n'est qu'un prétexte. John le sait, Scorpius n'essaie même pas de défendre le contraire, alors qu'il le couve du regard comme une très chère possession. La cérémonie est tout autre, et John préfère croire que c'est une expression de désir, parce que cela a beau le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise, toutes les alternatives sont pires. Il pense à ce que peuvent faire les vampires qui boivent votre sang, vous voler votre force, vous faire devenir comme eux...

John a l'impression de _ressentir_ leurs sangs qui se mêlent dans cette bouche obscure aux dents cruelles, et il est agité d'un frisson d'horreur fataliste. Depuis qu'il a totalement arrêté les drogues de Noranti, craignant qu'elles l'encouragent à cesser sa recherche d'Aeryn, il redécouvre une certaine façon d'éprouver les choses, et sa haine contre Scorpius, sans augmenter ni diminuer, devient différente. Moins de mépris, plus de terreur pure.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver Aeryn, ressasse-t-il comme un fou, c'est pour ça que je peux offrir à Scorpius mon sang et la science des wormholes et mon âme s'il le faut. Et une part de lui tourne et retourne dans sa tête des questions paniquées : si John est prêt à tout au mépris de toute morale, pourquoi ne va-t-il pas directement proposer les wormholes aux Scarrans en échange d'Aeryn saine et sauve et psychiquement intacte ? Heureusement, personne en dehors de lui ne semble y penser, car il n'aurait pas de réponse à leur offrir. Même Scorpius passera cette occasion de lui montrer sa propre incohérence de peur de lui donner des idées, comme si John n'y avait pas déjà pensé, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà pensé à tout.

John trouve-t-il que Scorpius est toujours moins pire, moins haïssable que les Scarrans ? Ou que sa parole a une valeur non nulle ? Ou tout simplement ne peut-il pas envisager de gagner contre lui, encore moins de perdre avec lui ? Est-ce que pour réussir cette entreprise folle, devenir comme lui est ce dont il a besoin, a-t-il payé pour cela justement, pour s'offrir à quelqu'un qui saura le noircir suffisamment ?

Et une autre partie de lui tente de ne se poser aucune question, parce que la situation est déjà bien assez horrifiante comme ça.

"John ?"

"Rien d'important, Scorpy. Je perdais juste mon temps à t'imaginer avec des cornes et des pieds fourchus."

Scorpius sent les mensonges, et il les méprise, mais John a remarqué qu'il détestait encore plus les vérités qu'il ne comprend pas.

"Ce n'est pas tout, Mephisto." poursuit-il. "Nous avons du travail devant nous."

Cela fait des mois qu'il vit avec son démon personnel, il s'y est presque habitué, alors il peut aussi bien en tirer quelque chose.

Et c'est comme si la conscience terrible de ce qu'il a juré lui rendait à nouveau le succès envisageable, presque accessible maintenant qu'il se teinte d'ombre. Ce monstre, ce démon, ce fils de bâtard qui joue avec sa vie lui donne plus d' _espoir_ pour la vie d'Aeryn dans sa noirceur que n'importe qui d'autre dans les étoiles les plus brillantes de cet univers.

Et cela - cela vaut de perdre son sang, et de laisser son âme couler avec.


End file.
